DJ Suki
DJ Suki is a supporting character from the movie Trolls. She is one of the trolls that gets kidnapped by Chef the Bergen. Appearance DJ Suki is an averaged sized Troll, that has bright red skin. Her hair appears to be a bright shade of orange, and it also seems to be quite thick and frizzy looking. Her hair is tied up with a light purple bobble. DJ Suki's nose is bright blue and her eyes appear to be light pink. Some sparkles can be seen on her left and right cheek. DJ Suki wears a yellow, white, purple and blue stripey top, and a pair of matching trousers. She also wears white, blue and pink earphones that are made from yarn and a yellow, white and pink bracelets on both arms. She has a pink 'good luck gem' on her belly button. In early promos, Suki's good luck gem was blue. Personality Suki tries so hard to please other Trolls and she doesn't like letting others down. She is encouraging to her niece CJ because she doesn't want to see her disappointed or sad. She wants to be a good DJ and please her fellow Trolls, she wants to be a good aunt to her niece. These simple desires to please others are her best traits. She often joins in parties offering her DJ skills, she will join in a lot of the fun things her friends attempt to do. DJ isn't the smartest Troll of The Snack Pack, in fact her and Cooper are the two least likely to come up with complex solutions to life's problems. But she is not stupid, she knows her stuff on subjects she is best at, its everything else that she doesn't necessarily understand. She simply lacks the resourcefulness or ability to resolve the problem like other Trolls such as Branch, Guy Diamond or Poppy can be. While not as extreme as Branch's paranoia or as anxious as Biggie, she worries about failure at times because disappointment is something she doesn't handle well. When issues arise, she often turns to her friends, especially Poppy, for help for support and encouragement. DJ is laid back and a little lazy at times and can fall asleep with very little effort. In The Giver, she states that she learnt to sleep with her eyes open due to Poppy's annual "Giver" search drove her crazy. She is also subject to a ASK POPPY episode where it showed she had a bad morning routine and for her birthday Two-Party System was given a chair for her special day to sleep on. Relationships Princess Poppy DJ Suki and Princess Poppy are close friends in the film Trolls. Creek In Trolls: The Beat Goes On!, DJ Suki and Creek have a picnic on Prank Day and Creek has a grape pie splashed in his face by DJ Suki. Skills & Abilities She has most normal Troll abilities. Music thumb|right|DK Suki on her Wooferbug DJ has an unmatch skill in mixing and DJ'ing in the Troll Village and is capable of DJ'ing like no other Troll. She rides on her Wooferbug and performs most of her DJing from it. According to her, her Wooferbug is less stubborn then her niece's one, which she got her for her birthday. Songs Trolls: The Beat Goes On! *Sunshine All The Time Note: List incomplete Character Concept DJ Suki was developed to be a member of The Snack Pack. The coloration of her skin is based on a design comparison chart. The concept artists intended for the group to have a red haired troll with orange here. Concept Art DJsukiconcept1.png|DJ Suki concept art from Trolls DJsukiconcept2.png|Ditto DJsukiconcept3.png|Ditto DJsukiconcept4.png|Ditto Merchandise Official Wesbite thumb|right|Facebooks "Troll of the Month" spotlight[https://www.facebook.com/TrollsUK/photos/a.539978159515155/1169445679901730/?type=3 facebook link] DJ Suki can always be counted on to lay down some beats for an impromptu musical moment — of which there are many in Troll Village. Her DJ equipment is all natural, consisting of crickets, beetles and other little bugs that she scratches and mixes with to create a totally unique sound. She commonly falls asleep in the daytime. * She's the Troll Town resident mash-up expert. * DJ Suki wears headphones made of yarn. * Drops a needle-scratch noise during awkward moments. * Her playlist is always upbeat and up-tempo. * DJ Suki never takes her headphones off. Trolls: Crazy Party Forest! 100px|right|DJ Suki on Crazy Forest Party She was unlockable in Trolls: Crazy Party Forest!. In the game, he was a "Treasure" Troll whose favorite activities were DJing. DJ Suki is the first troll given to the player in the game. Trivia *DJ Suki's belly gem is based on the "Good luck Trolls" toylines, which had gems on. The idea was you rubbed the gem for luck. *DJ is the only member of The Snack Pack who has a known family that is quite large. She has 3 aunts and a niece CJ Suki, though her aunts are never shown and were just noted in passing reference. Presumably, she has a sibling as well (either a full, half in-law) due to the fact she has a niece. Her aunt Gertrude also does not follow the "Suki" naming scheme yet is also a DJ herself. **Aunt Gertrude is the only one given a description. Her aunt took her to woofer valley to see the Woofer Bugs. According to CJ Suki, Gertrude is "dope". **Smidge has the most known ancestors, while DJ has the most known living relatives. *DJ never says only on line of dialogue in Trolls she says "the loudest" when the Trolls are describing Poppy's party. Her voice actresses lines are all singing. *Likewise, DJ is never shown actually being captured by Chef. Gallery References Page Poll Do you like DJ Suki? Yes I like her No I don't like her Undecided, I'm not sure pl:DJ Zuza Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Trolls Category:Trolls Characters Category:The Snack Pack Category:Trolls: The Beat Goes On! Characters Category:ASK POPPY Characters Category:Pop Trolls